Bump
by pacman83
Summary: After the fallout with Briggs investigation Mike wants to make things right starting with the beautiful blonde down the hall
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**: Even though the season finale has not aired and we have no idea of what's is going to happen to our favorite love birds I decided to write my own version of what happens after the events of the finale and where Mike/Paige relationship goes.

This is my first time writing and I hope you all enjoy.

A special thanks to msjgatsby for your encouragement you're the best.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Graceland or the characters therein.

It's a beautiful day, he says to himself. Not a cloud in the sky, a cool breeze keeps the heat to a minimum, she loved days like this, he says. Mike places the flowers next to Charlie's tombstone, placing on hand on top, tears running down his face.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry Charlie."

"Your right, Mike. It is your fault." Mike spins around and finds Briggs, Johnnie, Jakes and Paige all standing behind him, hate in their eyes.

"If you just let things alone. If you never came to Graceland, she would still be alive." Briggs yells.

"I know." Mike says, tears running down his face.

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The gang yells, closing in on Mike. Mike curls up his hands over his ears, rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" Just then Mike's eyes open wide and he thrusts out of bed.

His body and sheets covered in sweat, he jumps out of bed and into the bathroom. Splashing the cold water on his face is refreshing. He looks in the mirror intensely.

Mike walks down stairs to the living room and senses the eerie quietness of the house. He usually liked the peace, but he knew that it would be this quiet for a while. He stares out the window, staring at the pacific, replaying the day's events in his mind and how he felt responsible for it all.

Because of him, Briggs was suspended and kicked out of Graceland pending an investigation into his role as Odin and the death of Juan. Charlie, though thank god is alive after her ordeal with Jangles, wouldn't have been there in the first place and wouldn't have taken off to New York to heal both physically and mentally. Johnnie should be out there surfing instead he is with Charlie helping her and dealing with his own anger of betrayal from everyone. Jakes who's always been to himself wouldn't be marooned God knows where to deal with his own **. Finally there was Paige, usually full of life and deals with anything head-on, has been quiet and kept to herself since it all went down.

Mike looked at the lives he crushed. He knew he was doing his down but at what cost? He had to make things right. He had to mend the relationships with his housemates. They were his family. He had to make things right starting with beautiful blonde down the hall.

As he was going to head up to her room, something caught his eye outside. There she was, sitting on the sand, slumped over, her head shaking. He knew she was crying.

Mike walked down towards the beach, his stomach filled with butterflies. How would she react to him being there? Would she push him away? Scream at him? Hit him? All bad scenarios played though his head as he approached her. Her sniffing stopped as he sat next to her.

He wanted to do something, but what? All he did was stare out onto the ocean, "Come on, Warren. Do something, you idiot," he yelled to himself.

Mike finally wrapped his arm around her, hoping the friendly gesture would work. Paige looked up, her eyes bloodshot from crying. Their eyes met. He wiped the hair from her face.

Just when he thought it was going to be ok, her lips trembled and she placed her head on Mike's chest, her arms wrapped around him tight as she sobbed uncontrollably. He had never seen her like this. She was always so strong and independent. Now she was vulnerable, and he didn't know what to do.

"I'm so sorry, Paige. If I didn't come out here, none of this would have happened."

Paige looked up, staring at him again, "Mike what are you talking about? You did nothing wrong. Understand? Briggs did this! He ruined this, and now our family is gone!"

"But if I…"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, "Listen Mike, Briggs's lies were bound to come up sooner or later and now he has to deal with what he did. Not only to himself, but to us all."

The two friends just stared at each other, not wanting to look away. Mike knew Paige was right, but he had to make things right. He had to reunite Graceland.

Mike kissed the top of Paige's forehead and smiled, "Thank you Paige."

She smiled back. God did he love her smile. "Anytime Levi"

"And we're back to that. I thought that Levi was over with," he sighed.

"Honey, Levi will never be over," they both laughed and hugged in a warm embrace. Both can feel something, but neither wanted to admit it.

"God, I must look like shit," Paige said, while trying to look presentable in front of Mike.

"No, you look beautiful," he meant it to and she knew he did.

She smiled, knowing that he loved when she smiled. She broke the hug and stood up.

"I feel like a walk. Do you care to join me?"

Mike took her hand and got up and the two walked down the beach hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Even though the season finale has not aired and we have no idea of what's is going to happen to our favorite love birds I decided to write my own version of what happens after the events of the finale and where Mike/Paige relationship goes.

This is my first time writing and I hope you all enjoy.

A special thanks to msjgatsby for your encouragement you're the best.

Disclaimer: I do not own Graceland or the characters therein.

The sun had just risen over the mountains to the east as Mike and Paige walked down the beach enjoyed the peacefulness of the Pacific. Paige looked at Mike and smiled, he always looked so serious she thought it was cute, and it truly never gets old. Mike could feel Paige staring at him and it was a little disconcerting. When he saw her smiling at him, he didn't what to think.

_What was she thinking about? And why was she staring at me? It's like she's looking into my soul._  
"What Paige? What are you looking at? You're kind of freaking me out."

Paige laughed and slapped him on the shoulder, "Oh Levi if you can see your face it's priceless."

She continued to laugh as Mike kept that stupid look on his face.

"Well I'm glad my stupid face is so amusing to you," he huffed as he stormed off down the beach.

Paige realized she might have hurt him, and ran after him, "Mike I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

Mike then turned around, providing Paige with the goofiest look she had ever seen. Paige nearly fell on the sand laughing. Mike couldn't control himself and started to laugh too as he brought her in for a hug.

Paige started to cry again but these tears were from laughter, something she hasn't done in a long time. Paige felt safe when she was with Mike. She could let her guard down and just be herself. Even though she loved her other roommates, she was always guarded, but with Mike the guard never went up.

She was happy but as they hugged, and got the giggles out of their system, she realized that his mission was over and he was more than likely going back to DC where he will forget all out Graceland, the family and her.

She pulled away from the hug and looked at him. God she loved his deep blue eyes. She always got lost in them.

"Oh Mike, I'm going to miss you".

As he looked at her, Mike was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"The mission is over. You caught Briggs. You did your job. Now it's off to a cushy job in DC, just like you always wanted. Isn't it?"

Mike could tell there was sadness in her voice but she was right. Mission accomplished case closed he has been getting the congratulatory calls from all the brass telling him DC is waiting for him. It's what he's always wanted or what used to always want.

"Mike? Hello earth to Mike?" Paige snapped her fingers in his face snapping him back to reality.

"Oh sorry what did you say again?"

"I said that I'm going to miss you, since you're heading back to DC for your dream job." It was harder to say the second time for her.

"Right my dream job." He said this, pulled away and walked towards the ocean.

As he looked around at the beautiful California coastline Mike realized his dream job wasn't back in DC it was here at Graceland. In DC it would be pencil pushing and hanging out with Politicians and Big wigs, but out here he was fulfilling his dream of being an FBI Agent. Fighting the good fight, saving people, and for a bonus he gained a new family and more importantly he had Paige. "What if it I didn't want to leave?"

Now it was Paige's turn to be confused, "What are you saying Mike?" saying with a bit of hope.

"Back there, all I would be doing is number crunching and telling people like us how to do their jobs, but here I'm making a difference. I'm putting bad guys away, and as corny as this sounds, I'm making the world a better place. Plus I live in this amazing house with awesome people."

Paige smiled wide trying to contain her joy as Mike spoke, "Amazing people like me?"

"You're the most amazing person I know Paige. I could never, nor would I want to, leave you" and he meant it, which made her smile even bigger.

"I know where I'm needed and where I want to be and that's here." Paige could not contain her happiness and gave him another big hug. He returned the hug.

As they hugged on the beach an elderly couple walked by, "ahh you two are the cutest couple." They both looked up at the couple then each other and laughed.

"Oh thank you so much" Paige said in an overly happy voice. Mike just shook his head and grinned.

"Well this calls for a celebration Clark."

"Clark?"

"Yeah right now you're mild mannered Clark Kent, but when your undercover stopping the bad guys your Superman. You save people and fight the good fight remember?"

Mike wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they continued their walk, "You know I can get used to that. Its way better than Levi."

"Who's Levi?" Paige pretended to look confused.

"Smart and sexy. Killer combination."

"You have no idea." Paige's whispers in Mike's ear very seductively. Before he could respond Paige cuts him off, "So what do you want to do today to celebrate?"

"I have no idea and I'm not in the celebrating mood. Can we do it another time?"

"Mike, a lot of really bad stuff has gone down, and we need to move forward. So today we don't talk about Briggs or any other negative crap. You're staying at Graceland and we need to celebrate. I need to celebrate."

He could tell she needed this and if he was being truthful to himself he needed it too. "You're right Paige we should celebrate let's do it but I'm going to let you decide what we do today. The official Mike and Paige fun day begins now."

Another big smile plastered across Paige's face, "Wait a second, how come your name is first?"

"Because my name is first in the alphabet M before P duh."

"You're such a dork, Clark."

"Yeah, but I'm your dork, Paige."

"That you are," They just stared at each other, each wanting to kiss the other, but both afraid to cross that line first. Paige once again breaking the awkward silence, "So I figured we eat first there is this little place down the street that makes the best waffles ever."

"Sounds good to me I'm starving"

They walked brisk fully till they reached the restaurant before they entered Paige stopped Mike to discuss the rest of the day

"After breakfast we have to hurry back home shower, dress and get on the road before the traffic gets bad."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"I thought that since we are in a happy mood we should spend it at the happiest place on earth."

"And that would be?"

"Disneyland, dork."

Mike smile and chuckled, "Paige with all due respect, I was hoping our fun day would be drinking at the beach, not hanging out in Anaheim waiting in lines for hours next to kids who have had way too much sugar."

Paige then smacked Mike right across the face. The smack was hard leaving an in print on his face. "What the hell Paige?"

"You're being negative on our fun day and every time you get moody or negative you'll get one of those are we clear?"

Mike nodded while ribbing his cheek. He wanted to say something but he was afraid of getting slapped again so he was smart and kept his mouth shut.

"Good boy and don't worry I got us covered on passing all the lines." She smiled widely and wickedly.

Mike knew that smile and he knew it wasn't good news, "Oh you don't mean?"

"Oh yes I do. When we get back to Graceland you're going to get me pregnant."

Mike's jaw dropped, as Paige left him to go inside for some waffles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note**: I want to thank the good people for reading my first ever story and for the feedback it's greatly appreciated. Even though the season finale has not aired and we have no idea of what's is going to happen to our favorite love birds I decided to write my own version of what happens after the events of the finale and where Mike/Paige relationship goes.

This is my first time writing and I hope you all enjoy.

A special thanks to msjgatsby for your encouragement and you're excellent skills as my editor you're the best.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Graceland or the characters therein.

The minute Mike walked into the diner, the smell the fresh baked waffles consumed him, and it was a most pleasant. He watched as a server walked by with two hot plates of the mouthwatering delicacy, and a little drool came out of his mouth. With all the stuff happening, he barely ate and now all he could think of was food.

"Hey Mike, over here."

He turned, and saw Paige in the back corner booth next to the window. His mind went from thinking all about food, to all about her. He stopped for a second, staring at how beautiful she looked sitting there with the sun coming through.

Paige noticed Mike's stares and it made her smile. Guys looked at Paige all the time, but their thoughts were all of lust. With Mike it was different. When he looked at her, it was something else and as much as she enjoyed the feeling it also scared her.

Mike snapped out of his trance and walked to the table and sat across from her.

They smiled at each other and to avoid another awkward silence, Mike asked, "So what's good here?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Paige said sarcastically.

"You're right, I already know what I'm getting. And it's going to be a double order."

"Easy there, Clark. Trust me, one order is more than enough and besides we will be riding on rides and I don't want you to puke all over me."

"Alright, but if I'm hungry after my first helping your buying the second one. Deal?"

"Deal." They shook hands on the wager, both holding each other's hands longer than they should, their thumbs gently rubbing the inside of one another's palms. Both wanted to pull away but also didn't want to as they enjoyed each other's touch.

"Morning lovebirds how are you this morning?" The server asked as the pair quickly pulled away both with a look of embarrassment and shame on their faces. "Oh don't stop on my account kids. My name is Wendy and I will be your server."

"Hello Wendy nice to meet you. I'm Mike and this is Paige."

Paige looked up and waved.

"Quiet one isn't she Mike?"

"Actually this is a first. It's my fault I dragged her out of bed so early in the morning. She is usually very chatty."

"I bet she is," looking and smiling at Paige. "Would you like some coffee or juice to start off with?"

"I will have regular coffee with cream and do you make lattes?" Paige looked up and stared at Mike. There is no way he knows my drink she thought.

"Yes we do Mike. What kind of latte does Paige like?"

"She loves a skinny double dirty chai latte"

"Coming right up." Wendy looked down and saw Paige staring at mike with a bright smile on her face. She knew from the minute that there was something really special between these two even if they don't want to admit it to each other. "Paige you better hold on to this one. He's a keeper."

She looked up and smiled at Wendy before she took off to get their drinks. She then turned her focus back to Mike "How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"Don't play dumb, how did you know my favorite drink."

"I'm your roommate I've seen you order that drink over 100 times."

"You've only lived with me for a few months, and I have lived with the rest of the gang for over a year, and none of them can ever get my drink right. How is that you remember?"

"I don't know Paige it's just a drink, there's nothing more to it." But he was lying and she knew it. When it comes to her he remembers everything but he can't do anything. They work together and as much as he wants to, he can't.

"So are you really going to pretend to be pregnant to get us in the front of the lines at Disneyland" Changing the subject.

"That's the plan. I just hope it works though."

"Wait you've never done this before?"

"No it's wrong but after the last couple of days, I say what the hell, and let's have some fun. Right?"

Mike could only smile and he knew not to argue or else he get slapped, "You're right let's go for it."

Just then Wendy arrived with their beverages, "Okay lovebirds I have one coffee with cream for Mike and one skinny double dirty chai latte for Paige."

"Thank you Wendy and just to let you know we are not couple. Just friends" Mike said seeing the uneasiness from Paige.

"Whatever you says kids." Knowing that was a bunch of bull but not my problem Wendy said to herself. "So what are you to going to have?"

"Two orders of your finest waffles Wendy." Paige said

"She speaks it's a miracle"

"It takes me awhile but after my latte I'm all good"

"Glad to hear it Paige. Well you two enjoy your drinks and I'll be back with your waffles." Wendy walked away as the two toasted each other to good times.

Just then the Mike's phone rang. As he looked at the caller ID his face went pale. Concerned Paige grabbed the phone seeing who was calling him. She had a sigh of relief when she saw Johnnies name and quickly answered it.

"Well hello stranger. How are you? No Mike is with me we are just having breakfast. But enough about him I haven't heard from either you or Charlie in almost a week what gives? How is she? Ok that's good to hear but that's no excuse jerk. Okay hun, apology accepted. Can I talk to Charlie? Okay when she wakes up can you send her my love? Thanks Johnnie I miss you to here's Mike."

She hands him the phone. He has been dreading this call he doesn't know what to say or how he will react. Paige can sense his fear and holds his other hand tightly he looks at her and he feels comfort on her support as he places the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Mikey, hey man how are you brotha?"

"I'mmm good Johnnie, and you?" mike asked nervously

"Ah man, you know me. Nothing a few nights in NYC couldn't take care of, man." Same old Johnnie even in the worst situations he can find some positive. " Listen Mike I'm sorry for not calling the past few days. Things have been crazy here man and with Charlie still recovering…."

"No Johnnie, listen. There is no need to apologize, in fact, I should be the one apologizing for all the stuff that went down, and especially to Charlie."

"Listen bro, you have nothing to apologize for. As far as me and Charlie, you did your job and Briggs is going to get help. Yes, you kept it a secret from us, but you had no choice and besides Briggs has been lying to us for years and to tell you the truth I still have not forgiven him and I'm not sure I ever will, man."

"Damn Johnnie, I'm sorry man." A small tear rolled down Mike's cheek. Paige gripped his hand stronger. Wanting to hold him. Mike sniffled and Johnnie heard.

"Mike stop being a baby man. Look Briggs's dirty dealings were bound to come up some time whether it was you investigating him or someone else. And remember you helped save Charlie's life and she is truly grateful as am I. Look man we are family so whether you like it or not you're stuck with us."

More tears streamed down Mikes face but these were tears of joy. Paige moved to his side and wiped them away giving him a big hug.

"Johnnie you have no idea how good it feels to hear that man. When are you guys coming home?"

"Well we are going to kick it here for a few more days, then we are going to drive back and take our time and see the country. So at least two weeks but you'll be back in DC by then. Right?"

"Actually I'm staying here in Graceland. I'm calling the boss later today and requesting to stay here."

"No way? You serious? Don't be lying to me, Levi."

"No man, I realized that I can do more good out here than in DC. Plus I got you guys."

"Yo Mikey that's awesome man. Best news I've heard in awhile."

"Glad I could provide you with some good news."

"Hey man, I got to go but it was good talking to you, Mikey. I'll tell Charlie the good news when she wakes up from her nap."

"Ok man talk you later," As he hung up he turned and looked at Paige and gave her a big hug.

"I told you it would all work out."

"You most certainly did." Just then Wendy arrived with their food.

Wendy could tell they were having a moment and was nervous to interrupt, "Hey kids I have your order here. If this is a bad time, I can come back with your food, if you need a minute."

Paige looked up and smiled wiping a tear from her eyes, "No Wendy in fact you're just in time. We just got some great news about our friends and we could use our food right now and some refills on our drinks."

Wendy smiled wide, "Coming right up" as she walked away, she couldn't help but notice how good they looked together.

Mike and Paige looked down at the amazing dishes in front of them, their mouths watering. As Mike was about to take his first bite, Paige stopped him.

"On three we take a bite at the same time got it?" he nodded in agreement. "Okay one, two, three eat."

"MMMMMM.." they both said, "Holy Mary mother of God, where have these been all my life," Mike said in between bites. Stuffing as much as he could in his mouth.

"Easy there Clark, enjoy them."

"I will but remember if I'm still hungry you're buying the next round."

"Deal," and with that Mike and Paige focused on their meal and thought of what the rest of the day had planned.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I want to thank everyone for their kind words with my first take into writing. So after watching last night's finale my story is way different but I hope you all still enjoy it anyway. The story so far has been a more on the heavy dramatic so I thought I lighten the mood a little and show the other side of Mike and Paige hope you enjoy.

A special thanks to msjgatsby for your encouragement you're the best.

Disclaimer: I do not own Graceland or the characters therein.

"Oh for the love of God move your ass bitch" Paige screams at the Lexus in front of them with the license plate frame that spells Daddy's Spoiled Princess. Paige beeps her horn in frustration. The girl looks back gives Paige a look and flips her off. "Oh that bitch did not just do that. I am going to kick her ass!"

Mike could do nothing but laugh his ass off. Watching Paige this very laid back surfer girl lose it was priceless. He is stomach hurt and he had trouble breathing but it was all worth it see his friend with a fake pregnant belly going ape shit on this girl.

Paige glared at Mike giving him the look that burns holes in ones skulls. "And what do you fine so amusing Agent Warren? If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have being in this fucking traffic behind this stuck up bitch!"

"You're blaming me for this?" Mike said between laughs. "Careful there Paige looks like you're about to bust a blood vessel and remember it's our fun day." He says trying to be smart

"Shove it Mike" Paige says smiling back. No matter what he says or does Paige can't truly stay mad at him but she can be angry at him. "You just had to eat that second helping of waffles huh"

"I told you I was hungry and they were so damn good." Mike then let out loud belch that Paige could smell.

"Oh Mike that's gross. I expect more from you"

"Excuse me I can't help it" Mike tried to say between chuckles. Just then Paige slapped him across the face with her free hand. The slap was even harder than the one before.

"Oh come on I wasn't even saying anything negative miss sour puss." Just then she slapped him again even harder.

"Will you stop it please? You're going to leave a mark"

"Well don't belch in my face and don't call me names"

"Duly noted" Mike rubs his left cheek it still stings. Mike looks at her and he has to do a double take. Man she is pissed. He had never seen her this mad and it's scary. _Maybe the belly is doing something to her that kicks up her hormones? Or Maybe it was the girl in the Lexus driving slow to annoy Paige_. Mike had to do something to take her cool down her road rage because he may not make it alive. Just then the girl in front slams on her breaks which cause us to break suddenly. They lung forward then back Paige looks out and the girl waves then flips her off again then cuts through two lanes almost causing an accident.

"THAT'S IT THAT BITCH IS TOAST" Paige in full road rage was about to follow her but Mike grabbed her wrist preventing her from doing so.

"Paige stop you're better than this now focus on the road and I will handle this."

"But Mike she…."

"Paige I got this" He said sternly. Paige could see the serious in his face. He understood her frustration and was going to handle it the right way. Paige drove on as Mike pulled out his cell phone.

_Who was he calling?_ She wondered

"Hello Captain Murphy hi this is Agent Mike Warren from the FBI yes sir how are you? How the leg? That's great to hear. Listen I need a favor I'm on the 5 heading down to Anaheim and there is this erratic driver in a silver 2013 ISC Lexus convertible cutting people off and almost causing accidents. Yeah I tried to calling 911 but I couldn't get through. I just don't want her to cause an accident you think you can help? Great thank you sir again it's a silver 2013 ISC Lexus convertible the license plate number is 593AJGB we just passed where the 710 and the 5 meet in East LA. Great thank you sir take care give my best to Cindy sir aright bye bye."

"Who were you talking to?" Paige asked confused

"Oh that's Captain Tom Murphy from the LAPD. I met him my first morning here he and his wife are runners right now their training for a marathon. I run with him sometimes along the beach. Two weeks ago he sprained his ankle pretty bad and I helped get him to the hospital and stayed with him till his wife Cindy showed up nice people. His brother is a CHP officer so he is going to be on the lookout for miss stuck up. I told you Paige I got this."

"Thanks Mike I appreciate you calling your friend and calming me down I got a little out of hand."

"A little Paige you were about to go Death Proof on that girl"

"Hahaha I love that movie. Tarantino is the shit."

"Yeah his movies are great. Hey did you notice that Charlie looks just like one of the girls in…."

"Mike a word of the wise don't ever bring that up to Charlie she hates that."

"Really I would take it as a compliment if I looked like a an famous celebrity"

"I'm serious Clark she will beat you down no joke."

"I take it you have some experience dealing with this"

Paige pulled down her shirt exposing her right shoulder. "See that scar that happened when I told her she looked liked her when that actress was that forensics show"

"Ah yeah she does. That show was okay the original show is better. But I see your point thanks for the tip."

As Mike thanked Paige for the sound advice they passed by the Lexus pulled over by the CHP.

"Yessssss karma is a bitch I love it." Paige squealed "Thank you Mike you truly are Superman."

Mike blushed which made Paige smile and laugh.

The drove down the highway in silence both taking quick glances at each other trying to figure what to say. Finally Mike asked her, "So Paige where are you from? What's your family like?"

Paige huffed Mike could tell this was a tough subject. "Both my parents are drunks Dads in jail for beating my mom, me and my older sister. My mom hooked up with one loser after another which made home life so awesome. When I was 15 I helped my sister steal a car and we got arrested. Since she was 19 she went to prison and I went to jueve and that's when my life changed."

_Wait a second her story sounds really familiar? _Mike thought

"My lawyer was a public defender he took pity on me and after my mom kicked me out and bailed he took me in to live with his wife and daughter. His wife was not happy with me living there at first but she warmed up now I call her mom. Their daughter liked me right away and we became fast friends. She helped me deal with my stuff and I helped her come out of her shell and eventually win over her crush and now there happily married."

Finally the light came on in Mike's head, "Wait wait wait Paige I call bullshit to your story."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your so called life story is the plot for The OC."

"How dare you think my life story is a plot to a popular TV show? I….oh hell ok you got me." Paige said defeated

"Ha I knew it. Can't fool a fast one on me."

"Look my family life is normal parents are happily married for going on 40 years. I have two older sisters and one younger brother. I talk to them all when I can we get along great and ….wait a second how did you know that I was using the plot for The OC? Are you a fan?"

Now it was Mike's turn in the hot seat, "Well I ahhhhhhh….."

"Oh my God you are!" Paige burst out laughing

"Ok fine I'm a OC fanatic it was excellent piece of television that stands the test of time." Mike said proudly

"Oh my God I'm going to pee my pants." Paige said between gut wrenching laughs.

"Ok ok laugh it up Paige but I am proud to be a fan and I am proud to have the entire box set at the house." Again mike said this with pride

"Oh please stop talking I can't focus on the road." Paige short of breath due to her laughter.

"What about you Paige? You must be a fan to?" Mike thinking he turned the tables.

"Yes I admit I was a huge fan of the show but I had a reasonable excuse."

"What is that?"

"I'm a girl." Paige laughed when she saw Mike's expression knowing he was defeated. Knowing a little more about him made her happy and she was happy to share more about herself to him. She could tell Mike was clearly embarrassed by this self revelation. She had to make it up to him, "Listen Mike I'm sorry for laughing at you to tell you the truth it's one of my favorite shows of all time too. If you ever want to watch it sometime I'm down."

"Thanks Paige I'm going to hold you to it. I never understood why I got made fun of for watching that show its classic in its own way. It's not like The Hills. I mean only girls with no self esteem watched actually watched that show."

"Yeah your totally right Mike." Trying to hide her embarrassment

Mike smiled he had her. Now it was her time to sweat, "Paige really The Hills? You gave me all that crap for liking a scripted TV show and you watched reality trash?" Mike could barley hold his composure as he laughed so hard.

"Can we drop it please I'm embarrassed enough as it is?" Her face beat red wit this confession.

Mike was about to say something but then he looked at her and even though he was just having fun with her he couldn't see her in anymore pain so he did what he did best. "Hey your secret is safe with me Paige I won't bring it up again."

"Mike we don't keep secrets in Graceland."

"True we don't but I think we can make one exception"

If the rest of the house knew about this they would have made her life miserable with this bit of information but with Mike when she asked him to stop he did. That's what separated him from the rest of the house. That's what made him special.

"Hey look we made it." Paige pointed out. Even though they were adults both agents were as excited just like they were kids. They drove around in circles looking for a spot they finally found one deep in the farest corner of the lot. Once they parked the car and then Paige went over the game plan for the day.

"Okay I thought we start in tomorrow land and hit Space Mountain first. Then after that we take turns on which rides we go on how does that sound"

"Like the plan and good choice on picking Space Mountain first it's my favorite ride."

"Really? Mine too. You have good taste Clark."

As they excited the car mike really got a good look at Paige with her fake belly and she looked beautiful. "You know I was a little resistant about us pretending were pregnant to go on rides first. But after being forced to park all the way in Siberia I say let's use our fake unborn child to ride some rides."

Paige smiled and walked up to him staring deep in his blue eyes. "So were pregnant now?"

Mike reached out and touched her fake belly, "Yeah were pregnant" Without thinking Mike leaned forward in attempt to kiss her. Paige leaned her head towards his when all of sudden they were rudely interrupted by a very over active teenager with the shuttle service. Saved by the nerd they both thought.

"Hey folks welcome to Disneyland! Are you ready for an adventure?"

Mike turned to the kid, "Sure why the hell not." He then took Paige's hand and off they went.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:** I want to thank everyone for their kind words with my first take into writing. This chapter has a little of everything romance, fighting, revelation and finally suspense. This is a Mike and Paige story I hope you enjoy. Also Graceland fans Serinda Swan (Paige) sister is trying to get her dream job and she needs our help please go to submissions/view/14841 and like her video and help her get her dream job. You can vote once a day so please tell your friends and vote.

A special thanks to msjgatsby for your encouragement you're the best.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein.

Mike and Paige were trained federal agents who can handle anything but as they reached the entrance to Disneyland their 10 year old selves took over. Both had smiles on their faces as they held each other close. Mike had one arm around Paige she leaned in placing her head on his shoulder. Both didn't notice at first that Mike's other hand was rubbing Paige's fake belly. He went to pull his hand away but she stopped him placing her hand on top of his. Both realized they were crossing a line; they had been daring to cross this line for weeks. Both knew that this was bad, that it wouldn't work but for some reason at this moment both didn't seem to care. Lost in their own thoughts they didn't see the young couple no older than 18 across from them staring at them. Mike noticed first and smiled back.

"I'm so sorry to stare." The young woman said embarrassed by being caught.

"It's ok no harm done"

"How far along is she if you don't mind me asking?"

Mike had to think fast. It never crossed his mind that he would need to have answers for this. "We are four months along. We are very happy." _Wow that was a close one_ he thought

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Babe leave the guy alone. I don't think he wants to be berated with questions on his vacation." The woman's boyfriend said seeing the unease in Mike's face.

"No it's fine really." Actually her asking all these questions was good for their cover if anyone else has questions. "We don't know what were having and of course we a healthy baby and don't really mind either way but honestly I am rooting for a girl."

"Oh that's so sweet do you have a name picked out." The girl asked eager to know

"I want to name her Haley after my kid sister."

Paige pretended to be asleep as she listened to mike lie his ass off to the young couple.

"Oh your sister will love it have you told her yet?"

"Actually she died a few years ago. She had a Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy it's a disease that affects the muscle of the heart causing it to increase in size. It's most common for sudden cardiac arrest for young athletes which Haley was she ran long distance in track and cross country."

"Oh my God I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up." The girl said embarrassed

"It's ok really. Yes I miss Haley everyday but she lived life to the fullest and she inspired me. She was diagnosed with HCM years before and knew the risks but she but she wasn't going to let that take over her life." Looking down at the belly rubbing it softly he smiled, "And I hope my little girl has that same attitude."

The girl had tears in her eyes now. Her boyfriend saw this and held her. Now Mike was embarrassed at what her did and it didn't help that Paige pinched his arm in her disapproval. "Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Hey man don't worry about is she is really emotional always has been since we were kids." He kissed her forehead and brushed her hair.

Just then the shuttle stopped and they were here. As they departed the bus Mike said good bye to the couple but the girl reached over and hugged Mike and Paige tight. "You're going to amazing parents I wish you the best." And off she went with her boyfriend.

When the couple was far away Paige hit Mike in the arm hard. "What the hell was that Mike? A good cover is one thing but come on that was way too much and she was just a kid!"

"I'm sorry I don't know what to say". Mike sadly answered not even able to look her in the eyes.

"You could have left it at me being four months! You could have said we haven't picked a name yet since we don't know what were having! But no instead you had to tell some doe eyed teenager a lie about a dead sister! Seriously Mike just when I think I know you."

"Look I'm sorry ok! I didn't mean to say that much I don't know why I did it just came out." Mike said defensive and angry. "And just to let you know that dead sister story wasn't a lie!" Mike said walking away in anger.

Paige grabbed his arm looking straight at him, "What do you mean it wasn't a lie?" He didn't have to answer his face answered for him. Paige took a step back her hand covered her mouth shaking her head in disbelief. "mike I'm so sorry I thought that…" she couldn't finish her answer as tears streamed down her face.

Mike walked towards her he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Paige its fine it's something I don't bring up it's kind of a conversation killer. Haley and I were close and her death was hard on me and my family but I delt with my grief and now I think of the good times with her and yes when I have a little girl of my own I am going to name her after her."

Paige smiled and wipped away her tears. "Again I'm sorry for snapping at you?"

"And I'm sorry for going to deep on the cover." So we both feel sorry so how about we hug it out and have some fun?"

"Sounds good to me." The two agents had a tight embrace and then entered the park.

As they walked down Main Street USA towards tomorrow land Paige had all these questions for mike but she didn't know where to start. He knew she wanted to know more and since he was the one who brought up the topic he might as well answer her questions. "Look Paige if you want to ask me about Haley its fine."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about her before? Are you still not over her death?"

"No it's not like that I mourned her but I don't bring it up because people only focus on her death and how it affected me and not on who she was so I don't talk about her. The only time I do is with my family. We don't focus on the bad that's not what we do. Instead we celebrate her."

Paige was taken back at Mike's comments. _Wow just when I think I know him he surprises me_ she says to herself. There is so much death and evil they see every day and the fact that Mike still try's to see the positive in things no matter how difficult it maybe and that's what impresses her. "I understand your reasons. So what was she like was she a stickler for the rules like you."

"Actually she was the exact opposite and since she was my younger sister she made it her duty to make my life miserable. She tried and succeeded in ruining any chance I had with girls. Whenever I brought a girl over she would ask them the most inappropriate questions that most girls never came back. She loved adventure, her favorite movie was Raiders of the Lost Ark one summer she watched it every day It drove me crazy. One time when she was 8 she left home early and we couldn't find her for a whole day. We looked everywhere for her. My parents were freaking out we called the cops and then around 10:30pm she strolls through the house like nothing. My mom grabbed her close crying her eyes out asking here where she has been. She said she was on a quest just liked Indiana Jones."

Paige laughed so hard water she was tearing up. She was amazed that with all the crying she's done the past couple of days she was surprised she could still produce tears. "So how much trouble did she get in?"

Mike huffed, "None can you believe it? Since I was her older brother they said I should have been watching out for her. The grounded me for three weeks I had to miss my first high school dance I was so pissed. I didn't talk to her for a month I was so angry at her."

"What made you forgive her?"

"Every day I didn't talk to her she wrote me a letter saying how sorry she was. After 30 days I finally walked into her room and she was crying. When I asked her why she's crying she said it was because I hate her. I hugged her and told her I didn't hate her but I was mad at her and I needed to cool down but I never hated her. Her thirst for adventure never wavered but after that she always told me where she was going."

"That's really a really sweet story Mike."

"My favorite thing about her was how brave she was. When we found out about her condition my parents and I were scared but not Haley. We went for a walk after and she said she wasn't afraid to die and when it happens it happens. That's why she lived each day to the fullest and saw the positive in things I get that from her."

Talking about Haley took a lot out of Mike emotionally so Paige new when to change the subject. "So are you ready to relive your childhood Clark?"

Mike knew what she was doing and he appreciated it. Mike couldn't help but look at Paige and her belly when he suddenly realized there may be a problem with her plan. "So what are you going to do when I am riding the rides?"

"What do you mean? I'll be riding them with you?"

"Paige there are certain rides Pregnant woman can't ride"

"Mike you do remember I'm not really pregnant. Maybe I slapped you a little too hard?"

"I know you're not pregnant but what happens when we get to the rides and they say no."

Paige then flipped out her badge, "I'll just tell them we are undercover and we are following a certain individual."

"You honestly think that's going to work."

"I can be very persuasive." She said in a sultry voice

"Well there's only one way to find out" he said for only her to hear.

As they made their way to Space Mountain their eyes grew wide with excitement. As they headed to the entrance they heard a loud scream and a gathering of people. They rushed towards the mob and pushed their ways through to find a woman on the ground with a stab wound to her stomach. Both agents went into their roles and took charge.

"Alright people I'm going to need you to back up and give us some room to work" Mike took off his jacket to apply pressure to the wound.

"Mike her pulse is weak we need to get her to a hospital now"

"Mam what's your name?"

"Christy….Christy Johnson"

"OK Christy I'm Mike this is Paige we are going to take good care of you ok?"

"Please you have to find him. He took my baby. He found us and he took him please find him" The injured woman said barley hanging on

Mike looked her right in the face, "Who took your baby Christy?"

"My ex he found us he has him please find him." She cried out.

"Christy what's your son's name?"

"Morgan he's three years old."

"Do you have a picture of Morgan?"

Christy reached for her bag but Mike grabbed it and pulled out her cell which had hundreds of photos of Morgan. Christy started to close her eyes and Paige tapped her on the cheeks to keep her awake. "Christy sweetie I need you keep your eyes open ok?" Just then paramedics and Disney security arrived. Mike and Paige flashed their badges to identify who they were and told security what they knew. As the EMT got Christy strapped in she reached out to Paige tears in her eyes. "Please find my baby please."

"We will Christy" squeezing her hand tight before the paramedics took her.

"Looks like Space mountain will have to wait" said Mike

"Yep lets go find that kid" an off they went.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:** I want to thank everyone for their kind words with my first take into writing. This chapter is a little shorter than the others but it has a lot of suspense. This is a Mike and Paige story I hope you enjoy. Also Graceland fans Serinda Swan (Paige) sister is trying to get her dream job and she needs our help please go to Serinda's twitter page and find the link to vote for her sister. When you find the link and like her video. You can vote once a day so please tell your friends and vote. For some reason when I try posting the link but they won't show it on here. So if you can please help out.

A special thanks to msjgatsby for your encouragement you're the best.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein.

Mike was on the phone with the headquarters getting information on Christy and her ex while Paige worked with park security and police to coordinate a game plan and give out a .

"Ok and that's everything you have on him? Ok great thanks and can you send me a photo of him to my phone ok thanks John." Mike quickly hung up and went back to the team.

"Hey what did you find o Christy's ex?" From the look on Mike's face it wasn't good

"This guy is bad news we have to find this kid fast."

"Well let's not waste time with small talk. Ok everybody gather up Agent Warren is going to give us info on our suspect." The security team gathers closely looking to Mike for the update.

"Our suspects name is William Johnson likes to be called Willie. He is 32 years old he's 6'3 235lbs he was just realized from FCI Lompoc 2 days ago he was in there for assault with a deadly weapon on his ex wife Christy Johnson the victim. He has a long record of assault charges going back to when he was 18. I had the FBI send me a recent photo of Mr. Johnson. Is there way we can get this to your central command center and to all the exits of the park?"

"Yes sir I just need your phone sir to send the link." One officer said

"Here you are officer. While in prison William lost all parental rights of his son 3 year old son Morgan and was ordered to stay 1000 feet from both his ex and their son. William vowed to get his son back and as you can see he made word on promise."

"What the chances he has left the park with his son before we had a chance to get the gates?" a young officer asked.

"Despite having serious anger management issues Willie is not dumb he's here in the park with Morgan by now he has changed their clothes and their trying to blend in with the crowd until it's safe to leave. We need to split up into small teams don't act suspicious just blend it if you see him call it in and as a team we will take him down. He is armed and dangerous and we have no idea what he will do to us or Morgan. We can't afford to have anyone hurt especially the child. Got it?"

The team agreed and disbanded into teams of two. Each officer was given a copy of the Willie and Morgan as they searched the park.

"Mike I'm going to go back with the chief to the command center and be a second pair of eyes in control room." Paige said sternly.

"Sounds good see if you can find anything else on Willie maybe we can get an idea of where he might go in the park."

"Ok I'll keep you posted and Mike."

As he turned back to see her Paige hugged him close and kissed him on the cheek, "Please be safe I don't know what I would do if…"

"I'll be fine Paige I promise" With that Mike went off to search.

Mike and the team have searched the entire park but no luck it's been close to an hour since Morgan was taken and they were running out of time. "Paige is there anything more you can tell me on Willie".

"There is not much to go on in his file except for his arrest record but I was able to get in touch of mother and trust me the apple does not fall far from the tree."

"Did she give you anything that might help?"

"Not much all I could get from her slurring words was he was quiet kept things bottled up especially after his dad left."

"Wait his dad left him?"

"No actually she took Willie away from him when he was 7. She had him thrown in jail on drug charges. Apparently Willie blamed his mom for taking his dad away."

"And there is no way he is going to let Christy take Morgan from him. Shit we have to find him now. Was there anything else that might help?"

"Sadly nothing besides he like to build things."

"Build things?"

"Yeah she said he was into building and drawing anything."

"Like trains?" As the monorail zoomed by. "Paige have them patch in to the cameras at the monorail station."

"Why Mike? What's going on?"

Mike sprints to the station, "He waits in plain sight we think he's going to walk out the front but he's taking the monorail."

The security team has the cameras of the station on screen Paige looks intensely as she searches for the suspect. At the corner screen she sees something. She has the tech put it up on the large screen she looks at a man with a black Dodgers hat and glasses holding a young boy the boys face is blocked so they can't see his face. "Come on turn damn it show us his face." But the man keeps his son hidden. "Mike I think we found him top platform between the third and fourth set of stairs he's wearing a Dodgers hat with glasses, black shirt and jeans."

Mike races to the platform catching his breath he walks slowly through the crowd the he spots the man Paige described. Physically he matches the profile as he rocks the boy on left shoulder asleep. Mike can't get a good look at the kid so he walks closer. As he gets closer the man turns and the boys face is in full view and its Morgan. "Paige it's him."

"Mike stay where you are the team is on its way."

Just then the train arrives. "Paige he's getting on the train we can't lose him I'm getting on and following him"

"Mike wait for us. Mike? Mike? Where does the train stop?" she asks sternly to the tech

"First California Adventure then the hotel."

"Get your teams from both places over to their stations now! Damn it Mike pick up do you hear me? Please pick up?"

"If he is on the train he can't hear you we lose signal there. He's on his own."

Those words made Paige's heart sink she closed her eyes _Please be safe _she said to herself as she watched the screens.

On the train Mike watched from a distance as Willie held Morgan in his arms. Mike can't do anything all he can do is hope Paige and the security team have officers at the next station. He also had to make sure he kept his word to Paige that he would be safe and that he would come back to her in one piece. As the train was slowing down for the first stop mike looked up to see Willie was staring right at him. Fuck he spotted him. Their eyes locked Willie gripping on to Morgan tighter. Mike went to reach for his gun but he realized he didn't have one just his luck. As the train stopped and the doors opened Willie busted through knocking people over with Mike on his trail.

"There they are!" Paige screamed pointing at right screen.

Willie pulled out a gun a started firing at Mike's direction. People were screaming running all over the place.

"Shots fired at the CA Adventure platform one person is down." The tech said

_Oh my God Mike!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:** I want to thank everyone for their kind words with my first take into writing. This chapter will be longer than the other and hopefully it's a good one. I should mention that stuff goes down at the happiest place on earth. This is a Mike and Paige story I hope you enjoy. Also Graceland fans Serinda Swan (Paige) sister is trying to get her dream job and she needs our help please go to Serinda's twitter page and find the link to vote for her sister. When you find the link and like her video. You can vote once a day so please tell your friends and vote. For some reason when I try posting the link but they won't show it on here. So if you can please help out.

A special thanks to msjgatsby and D0ct0rD0nna for your encouragement you're the best.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein.

_Oh my God Mike!_

Tears filled Paige's eyes as she watched the screen of the train platform. She lowered her head trying to hide her emotions. She walked out into the hallway and broke down uncontrollably. _Damn it Mike you promised! I never go to tell you how I….._

"This is agent Warren I have a civilian down, gunshot wound to the lower back I need paramedics here now!"

Paige shot up tears in eyes she ran back to the control room. On the screen was Mike kneeling over the person who was shot applying pressure to the gunshot. _Oh Mike you idiot. _"Mike its Paige paramedics are on their way." She said holding back the tears.

Paige watched as Mike grabbed an security instructing him what to do. _He better not do what I think he's going to do,_ "Mike what going on talk to me."

"Suspect is on foot I'm going after him."

"No Mike wait for back up! He has a gun and only fired 4 shots. You have no weapon Warren be smart!"

"Paige he has fired at least six and he has Morgan I'm going. Besides I'm Superman nothing can't hurt me. And I promise I will be safe"

She couldn't stop him even if she could. He had a mission and he was going to accomplish it. "Don't be cute and you better"

Paige watched as Mike ran off after Willie. "Do we have a live feed to the south end of the platform?

"Yes Mam I'm patching it through now."

The tech put up the feed on the large screen and there was Willie pacing around realizing he was trapped. As mike made his way down there all Paige could do is watch and pray.

Mike ran past the screaming crowd as he approached the end of the platform and there was Willie holding his son in one hand and pointing a gun at Mike in the other. Mike raised his arms letting Willie know he is unarmed. Mike could see the gun shaking he was scared this wasn't going to be easy.

"Stay the fuck away from me" Willie shouted

"I can't do that Willie you know that" Mike said calmly shaking off his own nerves

"How the hell do you know my name? Who are you?"

"My name is Mike I work for the FBI and you probably know how I know your name."

Willie was now scared he knew he realized his chance to be reunited with his son is slipping away, "I just want to take my boy home. He needs his father!"

Mike looked at Morgan his body was still which scared Mike to the core.

"How's Morgan doing Willie? He doesn't look so good."

"He's fine I gave him some Children's Benadryl to calm him down he's just sleeping. Why do you think I would hurt my son you son of a bitch!" stepping closer raising the gun to Mike.

Paige watched in horror as the events played out in front of her. _Please God take him away from me_

"No Willie I don't think you would hurt Morgan He was so still I was just worried."

The two men just stared at each other seeing waiting to see who would blink first.

"Willie this isn't going to end well. Your ex-wife is in critical condition after you stabbed her, you shot an innocent person and you're attempting to kidnap your son. I'm not trying to upset you but you have to realize this is going to end badly."

Willie was scared. This wasn't how he wanted things to happen. "I didn't mean to hurt Christy. She just made me so angry and I just wanted to see my son. I didn't mean to shot anybody I didn't know where I was aiming."

"That may be but that's not how people see it. Willie listen do you hear that?"

Willie heard the sirens he knew this was the end. Just then Morgan started to wake up

"Willie the police are here and they will shoot you. Do you want the last image Morgan see's of you is to be shot dead laying in your own pull of blood?"

Willie's eyes filled with tears, "It's not fair! I just wanted to see him."

"I know Willie I know. What are you going to do now?"

The two men stared at each other again but Mike knew who would blink first. Willie knew it was over and dropped his gun and pulled out his knife throwing it on the ground. Mike quickly grabbed both items pointing the gun at Willie.

"This is agent Warren the suspect is subdued and the child is safe."

Willie hugged his son telling him he loved him until the police arrived. Mike walked over to Willie, "It's time to go." Willie shook his head and handed Morgan to Mike as the police took Willie away.

Back in the control room a roaring cheer filled the room as people celebrated but Paige was nowhere to be found.

Mike walked down the stairs with Morgan in his arms. The young boy looked up at Mike, "Where my mommy?"

Mike smiled at the boy, "She's fine she had a boo boo and she went to the doctor's. She's waiting for you there to kiss it and make it better. You think you can help her?" Morgan shook his head and smiled. Morgan pointed at the female EMT and explained that the nice lady was going to take him to his mom. He promised he would come by later to say hi. As the ambulance drove off mike finally let out a sigh of relief. This was not the super fun day he had hoped for. As he looked out in the distance he saw Paige and smiled.

He walked up to her, "I told you I would be ok like I said I'm Super….

Before he could finish his sentence Paige grabbed his face and kissed him. Mike was caught by surprise but quickly returned the kiss. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Her hands wrapped around his neck, his wrapped around her waist. The kiss was passionate both forgetting where they were. Lost in the kiss neither heard the FBI director calling Mike's name.

"Agent Warren!" The director said loudly. Mike and Paige were brought to reality as they looked and saw the director and he was not amused.

"Sir I…."

"Save it Warren! Do you care to explain to me what hell happened here?" Mike explained the story in detail from Finding Christy to arresting Willie without any casualties." After listening to the story he was impressed, "Well good job Agent Warren, Agent Arkin."

"Thank you sir." They say at the same time.

"So tell me what's with the belly Agent Arkin?"

Paige forgot she still had the fake pregnancy belly on!

"Well sir it's kind of a funny story…."

"Let me guess you and Warren came here and you thought you could use the belly to pass the lines and ride all the rides right?"

The jig was up they were caught, "Yes sir we sorry."

"Usually I should reprimand you both for this but due to certain events today I'll let it slide"

"Thank you sir" they again say in unions ion

"And the kiss I just saw."

"Well you see sir…."Mike said

"It was the heat of the moment…." Paige added

"We got carried away….." Mike tried to add

"Yeah whatever just be careful alright?"

The two agents nodded and the director left. Mike and Paige tuned to each other smiled holding each other's hands their foreheads touching, "We have a lot to talk about." Mike whispered

"I know but later okay? At home where it's just us and not thousands of people around?"

"Sounds good to me but first let's go the hospital and check on Christy and Morgan.

"Okay." The two agents walked hand in hand back to their car

As the couple walked towards the room at the hospital they heard the laughter of a young boy. As they peaked in they saw Morgan sitting on Christy's lap giving his mom kisses. A woman who looked like her mom was ion the chair next to them. Paige knocked on the door bother mother and son looked up and smiled.

"Hi Mike and I just wanted to say hi and see how your holding up."

"I'm giving mommy kisses she's better now." Morgan said proudly

Mike laughed, "Good boy Morgan way to go."

"Hey mom could you take Morgan to get something to eat I need to talk to the agents for a second." Her mom took Morgan but not before Christy gave him a big hug and a kiss. Mike and Paige waved goodbye to Morgan as he went off with his grandmother. Mike and Paige went to Christy's side taking her hand. Christy broke down crying. Paige grabbed her and hugged her rubbing her back. "Thank you so much for saving me and my little boy." She said between sniffles.

"We are glad we could help."

"I owe you both so much."

Mike took her hand, "You don't owe us anything Christy this is what we do. We are happy you and Morgan are safe."

Christy reached out for Mike how came in for a big hug with Paige.

"Ok we are going to go so you get some rest. Take care ok?" Paige said wiping the tears off of Christy's cheek. They gave one last hug and left.

Mike and Paige walked back to their car hand in hand her head on his shoulder. When they got back to the car. Mike got in the driver's seat he turned to Paige, "So you up to go to Knots Berry Farm I hear there is a terrorist cell there that needs to be brought down."

Paige laughed, "As fun as that sounds I rather go home and be with you."

"I was hoping you say that." He smiled as he started the car and they headed back to Graceland.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:** I want to thank everyone for their kind words with my first take into writing. Okay folks this is the chapter you have all been waiting for their going to have the talk! Will Mike and Paige act on their feelings? Will they suppress their feelings and pretend the kiss never happened? The answer is coming up next on Bump chapter 8. Also Graceland fans Serinda Swan (Paige) sister is trying to get her dream job and she needs our help please go to Serinda's twitter page and find the link to vote for her sister. When you find the link and like her video. You can vote once a day so please tell your friends and vote. For some reason when I try posting the link but they won't show it on here. So if you can please help out.

A special thanks to msjgatsby and D0ct0rD0nna for your encouragement you're the best.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein or the song Whole Wide World by Wreckless Eric.

The ride home was quiet. Both wanted to say something but they agreed to wait to they got back to Graceland. Mike and Paige had the same scenarios play in their minds on what would happen if they crossed that line and if they didn't. Both knew what they wanted but both were scared if the other wanted the opposite. As they walked through the doors Mike feel right on a couch Paige sat on a bar stool her head resting on the kitchen counter.

"Ahh it's so good to be home." Paige says with a yawn

"agreed." Mike says his face down on a pillow

Both were avoiding the inevitable talk they had to lay all the cards on the table. Mike got up and walked over to Paige. He reached out to her she moaned not wanting to move but Mike was adamant. "Paige we have to talk"

Paige's stomach was filled with butterflies as she looked up at Mike. She got up and followed him outside on the patio. Both stared out towards the water the sun was slowly sinking into the Pacific waiting for the other to speak first. Paige was about to speak when Mike blurted out….

"I love you. And not the I love you like a friend or a family member. I am head over heels over the moon in love with you."

He finally turns to face her his hands holding hers. Staring into her eyes Mike bares his soul to woman he loves. "From the day I met you I felt something. At first I thought it was crush but the more time I spent with you the closer we got I knew this more than a crush. Part of the reason I was with Abbey was I was trying to get you out of my head but there you were everywhere. I cared about Abbey but I loved you and it wasn't fair to her that I was toying her along. I was relieved that she broke it off because I was close to doing so myself. When I told you that I was investigating Briggs seeing that look on your face crushed me. I never wanted to hurt you and I felt so alone after you walked out. After that you helped me with the investigation Briggs got caught but in the process the team had a falling out and I felt responsible and there you were to help me keeping my spirits up."

Paige could only stare as Mike was baring his soul. She listened closely to his words but deep in mind she kept say, _He loves me Oh my God he loves me_.

" I know that there are a million reasons why we shouldn't be together. I have pictured every scenario and you know what? I don't give a shit I love you and I want to be with you. I never told you the main reason why I am staying at Graceland. It's you Paige. Please don't over think this. Yes I believe I can do more good here than in DC but the main reason is in DC I wouldn't have you and I can't see my life with you in it Paige Arkin. Today when Willie had the gun pointed at me all I could think of is I is if I die I never got to tell you that I…"

Paige couldn't hear anymore and kissed Mike with more passion that before. Mike wasn't surprised this time and grabbed Paige in his arms lifting her off the ground kissing her back with equal passion. With her eyes closed Paige ran her hands through Mike's wavy hair moaning in his mouth. Mike cupped her ass, her legs wrapped around his waist. He pressed her against the glass window hard her head knocking against it.

She broke the kiss, "Ouch you jerk." She said this slapping him softly and laughing while doing it.

Mike took the slap laughing the process. He leaned forward and kissed her again. This kiss was soft and gentle. Paige released her grip on Mike and slowly slide down not once breaking the kiss. Tears running down her face. Mike tasted the tear and pulled away. Brushing the hair from her face and wiping her tears. "What's wrong?" he asks nervously

Paige smiles wide more tears coming. She brings a hand to his face, "Nothing its perfect. You're perfect. I love you Mike Warren."

Mike takes her hand and kisses it. She pulls him close and kisses him again. Both feel that a void in their lives has been filled. Their bodies press into each other Paige can feel Mike's hard cock pressed against her leg. She smiles and looks down, "Someone's happy?"

"You have no idea" he leans forward to kiss her again but she stops him

"Wait slow down there a second Mike." She looks into his big blue eyes, "I want to believe me I want to." Mike chuckles at that remark. "But we have been running around all day rescuing a three year old from his crazy dad. We stink and we both have someone else's blood on us and I was wearing a fake pregnant belly all day. I want to tonight to be special so I'm going to go shower throw on something nice. Why don't you do the same and order us some take out for dinner."

Mike kissed Paige softly on the lips, "That sounds like a great idea. What are you in the mood for?"

"Honestly I could go for a large meatball sub I don't know why but I'm craving one. There is this place down the road that makes the most insane one with that and a beer I'm golden."

Mike laughed at her request, "How romantic you and me eating meatball subs under candlelight."

"Shut up you jerk" playfully slapping against his chest and kissing him. "Just order the food and I'll be down in a little while." She turned and walked back inside.

As she walked away Mike could only stare, "Paige?"

She turned around and smiled, "Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With that she walked up stairs to get ready for her date.

Mike Warren had been trained by the FBI to handle any obstacle that came his way except one….A first date. Mike paced back and forth through the living room. He had showered and dressed nice, the beers were chilled, and the food had arrived and was all set up under candle light it was perfect. He looked in the mirror he was sweating and he was shaking. _Damn it Mike get a hold of yourself it's just a date. Yeah it's a date with the woman you just told you loved her so no it's not just a date. Look at you! You're a mess you need to relax man. Mike she loves you all you need to do is relax. I bet Paige is way relaxed she never sweats the small stuff_.

Upstairs Paige's room looks like a bomb went off in there. Clothes are everywhere she was freaking out. _Shit I have nothing to wear this is going to be the worst date ever. All I have is beach wear and hooker outfits for when I'm undercover damn it. _Paige looks in the mirror and huffs so many things going through her head, _why am I freaking it it's just a date. No it's a date with Mike who you just declared you loved you idiot. Oh My God this can't be happening. We can just cancel yeah Mike will understand will just relax and watch a movie no big deal problem solved. It's not like he has everything set up already? Right? _

Paige very stealth like looked down stairs and her heart skipped. Mike had the whole place set up for them. She smiled and thought of how wonderful he is. She tip toed back to her room with a smile on face. Once she got back inside and looked at the disaster that was her room she freaked. _Oh My God what am I going to do? _Paige went to her closet looking at every outfit she had but none of them worked. As she was about to give up hope she looked and in the very back of her closet there it was. _I totally forgot I had this. It's perfect._

Meanwhile Mike had changed his shirt for the third time. He was more relaxed but still nervous. He went down stairs again and checked on everything and it all looked good. He had to calm his nerves he needed a distraction so he turned on the TV hoping some boob tube would help. He came across the movie Stranger than Fiction staring Will Ferrell. It wasn't as funny as Anchorman but it was still a good movie. He had just started watching during the scene when Will Ferrell's character sings and plays the song Whole Wide World to Maggie Gyllenhaal's character. Mike smiled he liked that song he hadn't heard it in awhile but as he listened he remembered why. He loved the beat of the song and the lyrics were amazing they stay in your head forever but in a good way. As he listened to the lyrics carefully he thought of Paige. Mike quickly turned off the TV went up to Johnnies room and grabbed his guitar and went back down stairs. He tuned the guitar up and started to remember the beat of the song. As a kid singing and playing music were Mike's first love it always relaxed him. Mike looked out towards the water closed his eyes and pictured Paige and began to play.

"When I was a young boy

My mama said to me

There's only one girl in the world for you  
And she probably lives in Tahiti

I'd go the whole wide world  
I'd go the whole wide world  
Just to find her

Or maybe she's in the Bahamas  
Where the Carribean sea is blue  
Weeping in a tropical moonlit night  
Because nobody's told her 'bout you

I'd go the whole wide world  
I'd go the whole wide world  
Just to find her  
I'd go the whole wide world  
I'd go the whole wide world  
Find out where they hide her

Why am I hanging around in the rain out here  
Trying to pick up a girl  
Why are my eyes filling up with these lonely tears  
When there're girls all over the world

Is she lying on a tropical beach somewhere  
Underneath the tropical sun  
Pining away in a heatwave there  
Hoping that I won't be long

I should be lying on that sun-soaked beach with her  
Caressing her warm brown skin  
And then in a year or maybe not quite  
We'll be sharing the same next of kin

I'd go the whole wide world  
I'd go the whole wide world  
Just to find her  
I'd go the whole wide world  
I'd go the whole wide world  
Find out where they hide her"

Mike was relaxed as he sang the song he thought of Paige. He kept repeating "I'd go the whole wide world I'd go the whole wide Find out where they hide her" as memories of him and Paige filled his mind. He smiled signing away forgetting where he was and who might her. He was so lost in his own world that he didn't Paige walk down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note:** I want to thank everyone for their kind words with my first take into writing. Also Graceland fans Serinda Swan (Paige) sister is trying to get her dream job and she needs our help please go to Serinda's twitter page and find the link to vote for her sister. When you find the link and like her video. You can vote once a day so please tell your friends and vote. For some reason when I try posting the link but they won't show it on here. So if you can please help out.

A special thanks to msjgatsby and D0ct0rD0nna for your encouragement you're the best.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein or the song Whole Wide World by Wreckless Eric.

As Paige looked in the mirror wearing her Isaac Mizrahi sleeveless dress with Colorblock Lace Shift she knew she was ready. _Mike better appreciate all the hard work I've done tonight. Wait what am I saying? Of course he will._ She still couldn't believe she still had this dress. It was lent to her by some stuck up woman at the main office to use for a job she was working on and she liked it so much she "lost" it before returning it. She felt a little guilty about keeping it but the girl was so stuck up she had it coming plus it looked way better on her anyway. As she found matching heels to fit the dress she took one look in the mirror she was so nervous but as she pictured Mike it all went away. As she walked down the hallway she heard someone playing a guitar. When she got to the top of the stairs she saw Mike is a dark blue button up shirt with black slacks his all fixed up strumming away at the guitar. She giggled to herself watching Mike try to be a rock star. She was about to get his attention but she heard his voice…

""When I was a young boy

My mama said to me

There's only one girl in the world for you  
And she probably lives in Tahiti

I'd go the whole wide world  
I'd go the whole wide world  
Just to find her"

Paige was speechless. _His voice is beautiful. Is there anything he can't do_? She slowly walked down the stairs trying to be quiet as she listened to Mike sing away.

"I'd go the whole wide world  
I'd go the whole wide world  
Just to find her  
I'd go the whole wide world  
I'd go the whole wide world  
Find out where they hide her"

Tears once again filled Paige's eyes as she listened to the lyrics and how passionate Mike sang them. _Was he singing about me? _Paige covered her mouth to cover to prevent from breaking down. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. Her heart filled with such joy. She didn't want him to stop so she stood there as Mike repeated the lyrics, "I'd go the whole wide world I'd go the whole wide Find out where they hide her." _I'm the luckiest girl in the world_ she said to herself. As she said this she twisted her foot causing her heel to squeak causing Mike to stop playing and look up and see Paige watching him.

Mike stood up quickly dropping Johnnie's guitar. He quickly picked it up hoping nothing bad happened to it. _Oh my God she saw me? How long was she watching? She wasn't suppose to see this._ He looked down embarrassed. He hasn't sang or played since Haley died. No one outside his immediate family knew he could that is until Paige.

"I was just…..I ….I…." Mike didn't know what to say he felt so humiliated.

Paige walked over to him and once again kissed him. The kiss was soft as the two lovers held one another. Paige broke the kiss smiling wide, "Mike that was beautiful….You have an amazing voice…. That song was that for…."

"Yes it was I didn't write it but when I heard the song I thought of you"

Paige leaned in and whispered, "You should have just left at yes. Now that I know you didn't write it I don't think we're going to have sex tonight."

"Do I get any points for my singing?"

"Hmmmm maybe will see. But you have a lot of catching up to do."

"I don't know if you're being serious of sarcastic."

"You're a FBI agent figure it out." She said pulling away, "So what do you think?" Paige twirled showing off her dress.

This was the first time Mike had noticed her in her Dress. She was right he did have some catching up to do. "Wow you look…hideous absolutely terrible."

"Why thank you I was going for that look." Paige said with a smile and confidence

"Well you certainly pooled it off." Mike just looked at her she was absolutely beautiful he was the luckiest guy in the world.

"Thank you Mike you're so sweet. So where dinner I'm starving."

Mike reached for her hand and led her to the dining room. The lights were off only candle light lit the room. Mike brought Paige to her seat and then sat next to her. Mike opened two Corona's handed one to Paige. "I would like to propose a toast. To you Paige for an exciting fun day it was not what I expected bit it was a blast. Thank you." Paige chuckled and shook her head.

"Cheers." They took a swig of their beer and both let out a huge sigh, "Oh that hit the spot. Thank God for the creation of Beer." Mike said holding the bottle in his hands.

"Wait till you try these subs" Paige said before taking her first bite. Paige's facial expression provided Mike the answer as to how the sub was.

"That good?"

All Paige could do was nod her eyes closed as she took another bite. Mike then had to see what all the fuss was about. _It couldn't be that be that good it? It must be the hunger talking. _But as he took his first bite it was like heaven in his mouth. "Sweet sassy molassey that is one amazing meat sub".

Paige spit out her food and coughed trying not to choke. Mike dropped his food to check on her, "Are you ok?" Paige grabbed her beer and drank it trying to clear out anything in her throat. Mike looked on worried. She put down her beer and started laughing, "What the hell did you just say?"

Mike looked confused, "I didn't say anything."

"You said sweet sassy molassey. Seriously how old are you gramps?"

"Wait a second? You nearly choked on your food, scaring me half to death over something I said?"

"Yeah it was pretty damn funny. Seriously who says that?"

"Very cool people if you must know."

"Tell me where your friend there to witness the Wright Brothers First Flight."

"Oh now that's just mean."

Paige laughed hard knowing she won she even got up and did a little victory dance. Mike got up and grabbed her lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulders. Paige squealed playfully pounding her fists against his back. "Ok Mr. Strong man I give up." Mike brought her back to the ground she tossed her head back wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him softly. Mike returned the kiss before breaking it and looking into her eyes.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked

"Beats the hell out of me? And before you even think of going all cavemen on me again remember I know several forms of martial arts."

"Gottcha so still hungry?"

"Yes please." The two lovers went back to the table and continued their meal. The rest of dinner was filled with good conversation and laughter. Tonight for the first time Mike and Paige got to be just themselves. No secrets were between them. For most of the meal they help hands and gave each other small kisses for no reason at all.

"I'm glad we did this." Said Mike squeezing Paige's hand

"Me too. So I've been meaning to ask the singing. How long have you been signing? How long have you been playing the guitar? How could you keep that a secret? Do you realize how much ass you could get with pipes like yours? Wait disregard that last comment."

Mike laughed, "You know I never thought of that. Tomorrow is Karaoke night at The Drop."

"Mike Warren if you even think of singing to other girls I swear I will dump your ass." Paige said threatening

"Ok ok I will not sing to any girls…..wait a second you said you would dump me."

"Yeah so?"

"Well that would imply that were dating."

Paige grew quiet she had opened this line of questioning she had to answer, "Well aren't we?"

Mike took her hand and kissed it, "I like to think so." Paige smiled but quickly turned away. "What's wrong Paige?"

"Mike what are you afraid of?" Paige asked while looking out the window

"Rats. They scare the crap out of me."

"You know what I mean Mike."

"I have to say it's the job. Don't get me wrong I love being an FBI agent but I feel that all the lies we tell catches up and takes us away the important things in life. Life family and friends and of course the ones we love. What about you? What are you afraid of?"

"Besides rats."

"Yeah"

Paige turns and faces him, "You Mike."

Mike's eyes go wide he was in disbelief, "Me? You're afraid of me? But I thought?"

Paige held on to Mike's hand, "It's not what you think."

"Well can you explain because I'm confused?" Pain and anger take over

"Mike you know me. I take care of myself, I get the job done and I always know what I'm doing. But when I'm with you I feel vulnerable and I second guess myself. I love you Mike but I'm scared this is new to me and I don't know what to do."

Mike had a relief look on his face. Yes he loved her but he has the same feelings which made him more at ease. "Paige this is new to me to. All the emotion s that you're feeling I'm dealing with them to. This is new territory for both of us. There are no secrets between us we each know the world we work in and the risks that come with it." Mike lifted Paige's chin their eyes locked, "Professionally I won't second guess your call. You're a great agent and you can handle your shit. When it comes to our personal relationship I'll try my best to make you less vulnerable but no promises."

Paige smiled and kissed his hand then stood up reaching for his hand. Mike took her hand and blew out the candles. With only the full moon as their light they walked up the stairs as she led them to Mike's room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note:** I want to thank everyone for their kind words with my first take into writing. **This chapter is intended for mature audiences only viewer discretion is advised. If you wish to skip this chapter well here is the summary Mike and Paige have sex. **Chapter 11 will be the morning after. Also Graceland fans Serinda Swan (Paige) sister is trying to get her dream job and she needs our help please go to Serinda's twitter page and find the link to vote for her sister. When you find the link and like her video. You can vote once a day so please tell your friends and vote. For some reason when I try posting the link but they won't show it on here. So if you can please help out.

A special thanks to msjgatsby and D0ct0rD0nna for your encouragement you're the best.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein or the song Whole Wide World by Wreckless Eric.

Mike stood by the door looking across the room at Paige. The full moon shined through his window causing Paige to stand out in the darkness. Mike walked slowly to her his breathing more shallow than usual he was nervous. Here he was with her, this was what he wanted and yet it scared him. Paige had removed her heels so as he approached her she had to look up. Paige stroked his cheek where she had slapped him earlier trying to make the redness go away. As she hand brushed his lips Mike wrapped his arms across her hips bringing her closer. He tilted his head down and brought his lips to hers.

Their kiss was soft at first but as Paige moved her hands around his neck pulling Mike even closer their kiss intensified. Their mouths open tongues dancing in each other's mouths Mike hands reached down cupping Paige's ass thrusting her crotch into his. Paige could feel Mike erection pressed against her. She let out a moan letting Mike know she like it. Mike broke their kiss titling Paige's head as he kissed up and down her neck softly nibbling on her left ear. She tilted her head straight back providing Mike more access and letting out soft moans, "God Mike don't stop."Mike then moved to the other side providing the safe attention. Paige thrust her body into Mike's grinding her body against his. She slowly slid one hand between their compressed bodies placing on her hand on his covered cock. He fingers traced up and down his shaft causing Mike to moan and bite harder on Paige's ear. Paige thrust her head on Mike's right shoulder reaching forward and biting on his neck. The pain though physical was very arousing for the lovers. The two lovers's found each other's mouths again as their hands frantically peeled of mikes shirt. Paige's hands roamed his naked chest, _God he feels so good_ she said to herself. Mike went to work trying to unbutton his pants But Paige stopped him.

With all her might Paige pulled herself away once again extending her hand as she led mike to the bed. She pushed Mike on the bed his feet dangling off the ground. Mike sat up as Paige stood a foot away from the bed. He watched as Paige unzipped her dress letting it slowly fall to the ground. She then removed her panties and bra. Paige stood before him naked letting him drink it in as she walked up to him. Paige now stood between his legs. Mike was in awe of this beautiful woman. His right hand reached up touching her stomach. His hand shook as he touched her skin his hand made it way up till it cupped her right breast. Paige shivered a little to Mike's touch his hands a bit cold but grew warm the longer it was on her skin. Her breathing was shallow as Mike massaged her breasts softly pinching her nipple causing them to get erect. Mike then placed soft kisses on Paige's stomach. The feeling was so intense for Paige. She grabbed the back of mikes head keeping his soft likes on her stomach. He then brought his left hand up to her other breasts giving it much needed attention. Paige's breathing was quicker as nothing but moans and grunts escaped her lips. Her hands reached down rubbing Mike's back and shoulders.

Mike then took control grabbing Paige and lowering her on to the bed. Mike stood up as he undid his pants and boxers letting them fall to the ground. It was Paige's turn to stare as mike stood naked before her. She couldn't take her eyes off his cock as it flopped around freely. Mike climbed into bed laying next to Paige. Their hands freely touching one another's bodies. Mike hands kept shaking as he touched her as his nerves got the best of him.

"You ok?" Paige asked

"Fine I don't know why but I'm just nervous." Mike confessed

She reached up and brushed his hair, "its ok so am I."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Mike kissed her hard pushing her on her back. Mike broke the kiss as he kissed, then her neck then her breasts, then her stomach. Paige moved up her back now against the head board. Mike finally made his way down to her thighs. He parted her legs with no resistance from her. He kissed the inside of her thighs slowly making his way down. Paige's breathing was very quick as she watched Mike's head inch closer to her pussy. Paige waited in anticipation as Mike move closer then she felt his tongue lick up and down her lips. Paige closed her eyes moaning softly, "Oh Mike" is all she could say. Mike continued teasing Paige applying more pressure to her making her squirm. He wanted this to last he wanted her to enjoy his touch. Mikes hands spread her lips giving him better access to her clit. Mike focused on her erect clit flicking with his tongue. Paige's hips thrust forward pushing more of her onto Mike's face. Her hands gripped the back of his head forcing him to continue his assault on her clit and pussy, "Oh Mike yes right there don't stop." Mike then pressed two fingers against her opening and then slid them slowly inside. His fingers stayed in as her as her walls stretched to accommodate his fingers. When they were deep inside and completely soaked in her juices, he removed them. Looking up at Paige he licked her juices off his fingers, _Mmm she tasted so good_.

Paige was lost in self pleasure as Mike's tongue and fingers worked on her. Her head arched, eyes shut only grunts escaped her. Mike's fingers entered her again and then back out. His thumb rubbing her clit matching the thrusts from her fingers. He placed soft kisses on her outer lips as Paige's fingers dug deep into Mike's skull preventing him from moving. Paige grabbed her breasts and arched her she was losing control of her sense's and surrounding's but she didn't care the feeling was so good.

"Oh Mike Mike yes right there! Oh shit that feels so gooood!"

Mike smiled as he was happy that he was making Paige feel so good. His fingers and thumb went faster causing Paige to scream. One hand smothered mikes head against her while the other went from one breasts to the other pinching her sensitive nipples. Her hips bucked up and down matching the fucking Mike's fingers were giving her. She felt his tongue flick her clit her body tensed she was close.

"Oh Mike I'm so close please don't stop oh fuck!" Paige's head hit the back of the head board hard. That was the second time tonight Mike had caused her to hit her head but it didn't matter as she was on the verge of orgasm. "Fuck Mike I'm goona cum soon don't you fucking stop of fuck yes right there Mike yes yes yes!"Hearing Paige's words spurred him on as his fingers and tongue went into overdrive.

Paige's body wailed all over the bed from Mike's touch. "Oh fuck fuck fuck I'm cummming!" Paige's body went stiff as her orgasm rushed through her entire body. Her hand had a dead lock on Mikes head as she came all over his face. Her hips still thrust against his face as she rode her sexual high. Her breathing was quick, eyes closed as she could still feel Mike's tongue and fingers on her body.

Paige's breathing finally came back to normal as she lay on Mike's bed. Her eye's still closed and a very big smile on her face as she enjoyed the afterglow of her orgasm courtesy of the man she loved. She wasn't a big fan of guys going down on her because the guys she was with had no idea what to do but was the exact opposite and after this she was never letting him go. She didn't even realize that mike had crawled up next to her until she felt his right hand rubbing her back. She opened her eyes to see him staring right her with a big smile. She went in to kiss him but he pulled back.

"What? Now you're afraid to kiss me?"

"No it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Well I just went down on you and I didn't get a chance to go to the bathroom and…."

"Wait do you go to the bathroom and rinse out your mouth so when a girl kisses you they don't have to taste themselves? Mike looked down embarrassed and Paige busted out laughing. "Oh my God you're such a dork but you're also very sweet Mike Warren." She then lifted his chip and planted a kiss on his lips then forcing his mouth open with her tongue. The made out for few minutes touching each other's bodies. Paige could feel Mike's cock pressed against her thigh rubbing up and down sending shivers up her spine. She reached down and grabbed it. Her touch made Mike shutter as she softly stroked him. He then started to move on top of her but Paige had other plans.

"Oh no you don't mister you. After what you just did to me you deserve a break. Let me do all the work." She pushed mike on his back climbing on top of him and straddling his legs. She grabbed his cock and slowly lowered herself onto it. She was still sensitive from her orgasm but loved the feeling of him inside her. She sat there for a minute letting her body adjust to him. She then slowly started to rock against him soft moans escaping her lips. Mike's hands went to her hips rubbing up and down her sides. He began to thrust his hips forcing more of him into her. Paige rocked back harder and faster loving the feeling of his cock buried deep inside her. Lust filled both Mike and Paige as they gave into their sexual act.

"Fuck me Mike." Paige said erotically

The bed began squeaking loudly to the hard fucking Paige was receiving from Mike. Paige held on the headboard as it slammed against the wall, as Mike's cock slammed into Paige. The two lovers stared at each other eyes filled with lust. Paige's hair flowed down but Mike still kept eye contact with his lady love. "Oh! Fuck yeah! OH! Fuck! Ummmmm! Yes! Oh Fuck Yes! Yeah Mike! Give it to me Mike! Fuck me hard! Fuck! Oh! Ummmm yeah!" Paige couldn't believe the words coming out of mouth it took her a second to realize it was her saying it.

The room filled with sounds of a bed crashing against the wall and of Paige begging Mike to fuck her. Mike fucked Paige as hard as he could as per her request. He could feel his balls tightening as Paige's pussy grew ever tighter on his cock. Fuck, he was going to cum soon! He tried to take control and slow things down but Paige made it very difficult for that to happen.

"Oh yeah Mike! Ummm Ohhhh! Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh!" Paige groaned and grunted. "Give it to me Mike! Oh yeah! Oh fuck! Mmm yes! Fuck me hard Mike! Oh fuck oh yeah! Yeah! Oooohhhhh! You're fucking me so good! Ohhhh so fucking good!"

She leaned down and kissed him passionately digging her nails into his chest. Mikes hands cupped her Paige's ass forcing it up and down on his shaft. Their kissing intensified as the friction from the bodies was too much to bear. Paige's eyes rolled back as she pressed her right hand against the head board for support. Mike slammed harder into her causing Paige to lunge forward. "Yes...Oh yes...Oh...Nail me Mike! Naaailll meee too the fucking bed! Oohhhh!"

Mike grabbed on to Paige's hips again, looking into her eyes fucked her with all his strength, while she begged for more. Mike was in awe of this beautiful sexual creature that he had before him. He could tell that she was getting close now, and as his balls began to tighten, he felt his own orgasm about to explode.

Paige felt her orgasm ready to explode within her and she could barely breathe it was so intense. "Oh. Oh. Oh. Yeah. Yeah. Yeeeah! I'm going to cumm! Ohh fuckk! Uhhh!" Paige began to scream as her orgasm began to erupt with earth-shaking violence. Letting go headboard, Paige grabbed on to Mikes chest and shoulders digging deep as her body exploded in wave after wave of violent ecstasy.  
"URGGGHHAAARRGGHHH!" is all she say as she screamed and growled as her body convulsed in wracks of pleasure.

At that moment Mike felt the room spin as he felt his orgasm about to erupt. "Oh Fuck Paige I'm cumming!" Paige pushed herself deeper on him as he came deep inside her. Mike kept thrusting his hips as he rode his own sexual high. Paige's already powerful orgasm intensified as she felt Mike's cum deep inside her.

Both orgasms seemed to last forever, leaving both in a daze of ecstasy for what seemed like an eternity. Paige's breathing returned to normal as she fell right on Mike's chest. She closed her eyes and listened to Mike's breathing slow down. Even though she was tired she lifted her head up to kiss Mike softly of his lips. He returned the kiss but was too tired to do anything else.

"Sweet sassy molassey that was amazing." Paige said

Mike laughed and kissed the top of her head. "And you call me a dork."

"What can I say it's catchy."

"I know right!" Mike said enthusiastically

Paige chuckled kissing his chest, "Mike I was kidding it's still a stupid phrase. But what we just did was not."

Hearing Paige say that made Mike forget about the insult. He kissed her again this time with more energy. They held each other like this and until sleep was calling their names. Mike held Paige close his hands around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder with one on his chest and the other through his hair.

Before sleep overtook him Mike looked down at Paige safely in his arms. He smiled yet again and said,

"I love you Paige Arkin."

As he closed his eyes he heard Paige mummer, "I love you Mike Warren."

With those words Mike drifted off happily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note:** I want to thank everyone for their kind words with my first take into writing. **The beginning of this chapter will also contain some content that is intended for mature audiences viewer discretion is advised but the rest of chapter is on the lighter side. **Also Graceland fans Serinda Swan (Paige) sister is trying to get her dream job and she needs our help please go to Serinda's twitter page and find the link to vote for her sister. When you find the link and like her video. You can vote once a day so please tell your friends and vote. For some reason when I try posting the link but they won't show it on here. So if you can please help out.

A special thanks to msjgatsby and D0ct0rD0nna for your encouragement you're the best.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein

The sun cascaded through the window hitting Paige right in the face. She squinted and moaned, _ahh I hate you sun go away! Wait a second the sun sets in my room? _Paige opened her eyes it took her a second to realize where she was. She smiled wide as the memories of last night replayed in her mind. Last night with Mike was the best night of her life the way he touched her and made her feel made her have this warm happy feeling that she has never felt before. She turned over hoping to him sleeping away but he was gone. She sat up the sheet covering herself, "Mike?" she called out but got no answer she then looked at his clock on the left side of the bed it read 7:30 she laughed. _I can't believe that after a night of mind blowing sex he had the energy to take his daily run_. She looked across the room and saw a vase of freshly cut sunflowers with a card and a beverage with the name Paige on it which she assumed was a skinny double dirty chai latte. She walked over to the desk and smelled the flowers. _How did he know these are my favorite flowers_? She picked up the card it read, _Good morning beautiful – Mike_. Paige smiled from ear to ear she never felt so loved and cared for.

As Paige sipped on her latte and admired her flowers she smelted something delicious coming from downstairs. She was about to head down but she realized she was naked. _I could go down there like this? No I want to tease him first. What to wear? Oh perfect_! Paige grabbed Mike's favorite Polo shirt and threw it one. She grabbed her black lace panties off the floor sliding them back on. She tiptoed to the bathroom brushed her teeth, washed her face and ran her fingers through her head. Yes she did just wake up but she wanted to look good for Mike. She looked at herself in the mirror the shirt barley covered the top of her ass. She smiled, _this will get his attention_. She went back to Mike's room grabbed her late, card and flowers and walked down stairs.

As Paige reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Mike moving around the kitchen cooking away. He couldn't see her but she saw him. He was making French Toast and it looked like scrambled eggs and bacon. It smelled so good, _that's it if Charlie is not cooking he is and Johnnie is never allowed anywhere near the stove again_. Paige placed her items on the table and slowly walked the entrance of the kitchen. Mike was consumed placing the finished eggs in a small bowl that he didn't look up. Paige ran her hands through her hair, unbuttoned the buttons of the polo and posed with both hands on her hips tilted. "Good morning"

Mike looked up with the pan of eggs in his hand, "Good morn….." Mike dropped the pan on the ground nearly hitting his foot as he saw Paige looking sexy as hell.

Paige giggled, "I take it you like?" she said posing again

Mike couldn't speak he could only nod in approval. Paige looked and saw that the bacon was starting to burn "Ahh Mike the bacon"

Mike snapped out of his trance and turned back to the stove, "Oh shit!" He pulled the bacon off the stove. Paige grabbed her late and drank it as seductively as she could watching Mike save the remaining pieces of bacon.

"Why don't you clean up in here and I will make us a plate." Paige said in a soft seductive voice.

Mike still couldn't speak all he could do was nod as he picked up the pan off the ground and placed it along with the ones that cooked the bacon and toast in the sink to soak. Mike cleaned up the mess on the floor washed his hands and went to the living room. Paige was waiting for him standing by a chair with a plate of food in front.

"Good morning" he finally said to her "you look…..wow."

"That's the look I was going for so thank you. The food looks and smells so good. Sit down I'm starving."

"Ok let me get a plate first."

Paige shook her head and smiled, "Mike I already made US a plate. See?"

Mike came back to the table sat down but not before pulling out a seat for Paige.

"That won't be necessary." As she sat right across his lap. Mike's cock twitches as he felt her nearly naked ass rubbing against it. His elastic shorts were not helping cover it up. Paige could feel his cock pressing against her ass so she decides to have a little fun grinding her ass against it. Mike tries to keep his composure but it's a losing battle. Paige spreads butter and pours the warm maple syrup on the toast. She takes the fork and knife and cuts a piece. Mike watches as she places the toast in her mouth. Her eyes closed as she enjoys the freshly prepared breakfast. _Wow even eating she looks so fucking hot_. Paige cuts another piece, with her hands picks it up and feeds it to Mike. He licks the syrup off her fingers much to her delight.

As he swallows the toast he looks up as Paige takes another bite f French Toast he asks, "Not that I'm complaining but what brought this one this morning."

Paige wipes her mouth, grabs a hold of Mike's face and kisses him, "When I wake up to find a vase of my favorite flowers with a card and my favorite morning beverage I thought to myself this is the right way to thank you." She says before feeding him some eggs. As he chews she grinds her ass harder against his cock. Mike is able to swallow his eggs and not choke on them.

"Well I'm going to have to do this every day." Loving the feeling her ass against him.

"Don't push your luck Warren." She says before eating another piece of toast

"You better be careful that's my favorite shit" he points out.

"Oh yeah it is. How about that. Well we both know it looks way better on me anyway."

"Don't be so sure about that Arkin."

"Oh bad boy no bacon for you." As she bites down on a piece. Mike reaches up and bites the other end. The two consumed the bacon and until their lips touch. They broke their kiss Mike looked to see a smiling Paige.

"You planned that didn't you?"

"Maybe I did was it so bad?"

"And miss out on kissing you? Not a chance."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Mike didn't need to respond as the two lovers kissed passionately. Mike and Paige were making up for lost time they wasted on not being together. Both knew they had a long road ahead of them but together they could overcome any obstacle. They soon broke the kiss and continued their meal. The rest of breakfast mike and Paige feed each other taking time to kiss. Even though they were alone they would whisper to one another. Some things were sweet others were playful but each one ended with a kiss.

"Mike where did you learn how to cook like that?"

"From my mom. She feels that every man should know how to cook and clean for themselves. I have been cooking since I was six."

"Remind me to send her a thank you letter."

"You got it."

"So why didn't you ever cook for us before."

"Never had the chance Charlie and Johnnie usually run the kitchen around here."

"Well Charlie is a fixture but Johnnie is expendable. Seriously have you ever seen his eggs surprise?"

"Hmmm you got a point. I've tried it once big mistake."

"You actually ate that shit? Why?"

"I felt bad no one else was and he had this sad look on his face."

Paige leaned down and kissed his check, "Oh Mike you're so sweet. Dumb but sweet."

The couple laughed as Paige got up and took the plate to be cleaned. "So what do you want to do today?" She yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm in the mood for something fun. We could try going to Six Flags but no fake bellies. I love roller coasters and that would be fun since we didn't get to ride anything yesterday at Disneyland."

"That sounds like a great idea but I have an even better one."

"I don't think you can beat spending the day rising killer roller coasters on a beautiful day." He said this turning to face Paige.

She walked slowly towards Mike looking sexy as hell doing it "Well I was thinking we could stay in all day. Just think about Mike, you and me alone we wouldn't have to get dressed we can order in and eat very unhealthy foods and cuddle up on the couch while watching a OC marathon." She now straddles Mike's legs. Her hands caressing the inside of her thighs her left hand grazing the outline of his hard cock. "I also figured that between the OC and munching on delicious food we….." She then pulls off Mike's shirt tossing it on the ground. "Could fuck each other's brains out. Paige sat there wearing nothing but her panties caressing Mike's chest thighs and cock. She reached down and kissed him, Mike moaned in her mouth as her left hand grabbed his cock through his shorts. Paige pulled back and smiled.

"I guess we're going with my idea then." Paige smirks

Mike only nods as he grabs Paige's head and pulls her in for a kiss. The kiss is passionate from the start. Mikes' hand moves from the back of Paige's head down her back grabbing her ass while the other massages her breasts pinching her nipples. Paige moans in Mike's mouth, her hands reaching insides Mike's shorts gabbing hold of cock and balls. Now Mike moans as Paige strokes his shaft with one hand while the other massages his balls. Moans and grunts fill the room the couple oblivious to what's happening past their reach. Just as Paige is about to pull down his shorts Mike's cell starting ringing.

They break the kiss looking over seeing the phone buzzing and ringing.

"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" they both yell in annoyance. Paige grabs the phone and hands it to Mike. He looks down and sees its Johnnie. Sigh of relief comes across his face, "Its only Johnnie I'll call him back. Now where were we?" Mike leans in for a kiss but Paige stops him.

"He is just going to keep calling so you might as well answer it. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." She leaned forward kissing and nibbling on Mike's neck as he went to answer.

Mike put the phone to his ear his conversation will be short and sweet, "Hey Johnnie now isn't a good time can I call you back." It was hard to say that with Paige tracing her tongue across his ear.

"Sorry Mikey I finally got a chance to get some fresh air in days and I'm calling you so deal with it."

Mike eyes' went wide his mouth dropped, "Charlie?"

Hearing her name Paige shot up she tried to grab the phone from Mike but he slapped her hand. No not this time he mouth to her.

"Mikey your there?"

"Yeah I'm here Charlie how are you?"

"I'm good I can actually get through the night without crying and seeing Jangles face so that's a step in the right direction. Plus Johnnie is taking good care of me…. well when he isn't too busy hitting on my cousin Olivia."

Mike laughed it was good to hear her voice. Paige looked at what wondering what she said and tried to take the phone away but seeing how mike needed to talk to her first she waited. She wrapped her arms around him hugging him close, her head resting on his right shoulder.

"So Johnnie tells me you have some good news for me."

"Wait he didn't tell you?"

"Nope he said you wanted it to be a surprise. So don't leave me in suspense what is it?"

"I'm not going back to DC. I requested to stay here in Graceland."

Mike had to hold the phone away from his ear as Charlie screamed in her ear. "Oh Mikey that is the best news I heard all week."

"I'm glad I could I could cheer you up especially after all the crap I put….."

"Mikey you stop right there. You did nothing wrong it was that bastard Jangles and Briggs. If he had just come clean about being Odin and why he was doing it we wouldn't be where we are so I don't want to hear no more of that guilt from you Mikey you hear me." Charlie said in her motherish tone he loved so much.

A tear rolled down his cheek. Paige wiped it away and kissed his cheek hugging him closer. Reminding him that he is not alone. Mike returned the hug not wanting to let go.

"Mikey hello?" Charlie said getting a little irritated

"Yeah sorry Charlie I got distracted for a minute."

"It's fine hun no worries. Listen Mike I never got to thank you for saving my life. If you didn't come when you did I don't know if I…" Now it was Charlie's turn to breakdown. "I'm sorry Mikey I was trying not to do that I owe you my life and so much more."

Mike held back his own tears. "Charlie you don't owe me anything I just want you to come home we miss you and we need our family back."

"Oh Mikey that means the world to me. Johnnie and I will be heading on the road soon. If I can pry Olivia away from him first."

Mike laughed again it felt good to laugh.

"Mike how's Paige doing? She's tough but I know she hurting." She said with that concerned motherish tone.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" As he handed the phone to Paige.

Paige grabbed the phone holding it to her head, "Charlie?"

"Hey girl what's going on?"

Paige had tears in her eyes and it was mikes turn to comfort his love. She looked right at Mike caressing his face with her free hand, "A lot is going on all good. Well some crazy but overall good."

"Well don't leave me hanging. Dish girl!"

So Paige told Charlie about being miserable moping around the house and beach for days just wanting to be alone. Then Mike picking her back up and then to their bright idea of going to Disneyland for some much need fun only to help rescued a three year old from his crazed father. Not once did Paige's eyes leave Mike. Charlie was blown away from all that happened just the few days she has been gone.

"Wow it seems that you and Mike have had a crazy couple of days?"

"Yeah you can say that."

Charlie knew the different tone in Paige's voice when she made that last comment.

"Paige are you and Mike?"

"Yes. Last night was the first time. But Charlie it's more than that. I love him."

Paige couldn't believe she just said that. Neither could Charlie. Neither could Mike.

"Does Mike feel the same way Paige?"

"He said it first."

"You both know what this means and how it will change things. Are you both prepared for that?"

"We know the risks but we want this Charlie. I hope you understand." Paige now holding Mike's hand.

"Honey I happy for both of you. You both need some happiness."

"Thank you Charlie we really appreciate it"

"I just have one question for you Paige."

"What's that?"

"How good is he?"

Paige laughed hard, "Why don't you hear for yourself." With that Paige placed the phone down and kissed Mike.

"Oh you are not going to leave me on so I can hear you two fuck. That is just wrong!" Both Mike and Paige laughed hard. "That's not funny you two that's 'just plain rude."

"Charlie?" The couple says

"What?" Charlie says irritated

"We love you."

Charlie sighs, "I love you to." And hangs up.

Mike and Paige continue to laugh holding each other close.

"So where were me?" Mike asks

"Right about here" answers Paige as she kisses him passionately.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note:** I want to thank everyone for their kind words with my first take into writing. **The beginning of this chapter will also contain some content that is intended for mature audiences viewer discretion is advised but the rest of chapter is on the lighter side. **Also Graceland fans Serinda Swan (Paige) sister is trying to get her dream job and she needs our help please go to Serinda's twitter page and find the link to vote for her sister. When you find the link and like her video. You can vote once a day so please tell your friends and vote. For some reason when I try posting the link but they won't show it on here. So if you can please help out.

A special thanks to msjgatsby and D0ct0rD0nna for your encouragement you're the best.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein

It didn't take long for Mike and Paige to go from grinding on one another at the dining room table to back up stairs this time in Paige's room. Paige was now laid out on the bed her legs wrapped tightly around Mike's waist as he thrust his cock deep inside her. One hand was on her clit as he rubbed it matching the hard strokes of while the other played with her breasts. "Mmmm, ohh! Yes! Yes! Uhhh! OH!" Paige moaned and groaned lewdly as Mike slammed into her. "Oh it feels so fucking good! Sooo fucking goood!" Her back arched, pushing her breasts out towards him, to which he leaned forward placing her erect nipple in his mouth sucking and biting on it. Paige groaned some more and grabbed his head, pulling him into her exposed tits.

"Oh! Oh! Ohhh! Umm! Yes, yes, yess! Ohhhh" Paige yelled as she thrust forward, wrapping her arms around Mike's neck as her pussy began to blaze and tingle. Their bodies smashed together holding each other as mike slammed into Paige over and over.

"Oh oh oh...fuck... ...yes, yes...oh, I'm going to cum...OH!" Paige moaned louder and more breathlessly as she felt the room spinning, her pussy clamped down on Mike's cock. Thrusting herself up as Mike slammed back into her Paige felt her body explode as another mind blowing orgasm ripped through her body. Throwing her head back, she held her arms strongly around his neck, "OHHH FUCKKK! UHHHHHH!" Paige screamed as her body convulsed in wave after wave of sexual nirvana.

Mike couldn't hold back as his balls tighten. His head buried in her neck, "Oh Paige I'm cumming!" With little energy she had Paige wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he erupted deep inside her. Paige shivered in ecstasy as she felt Mike's cum. The two lovers held each other as their orgasms subsided and breathing returned to normal.

Mike slowly pulled out rolling off Paige. He laid down on the bed as Paige draped herself over him. Her head laying on his chest feeling his heart beat, her left hand tracing patterns on his chest while her left leg draped over his. Paige closed her eyes and purred like a kitten. Mike looked down kissing the top of her head.

"A girl can get used to this. If you keep this up the only reason we leave this room is to eat and use the bathroom." She said seductively

"I don't think the FBI and DEA would approve of us blowing off cases so we can have sex 24/7."

"Really? Because the way I see we are an outstanding example of inter government relations." The couple laughed hard from Paige's remark. As laughing faded both looked at each other and were amazed what happens in a span of 24 hours. Just yesterday Mike and Paige were close friends who were crying not knowing what's going to happen to the group or to themselves. Now they laid in Paige's bed naked and they were in love.

"Speaking of inter government relations….." Paige's voice trailed off as her hand slipped around Mike's cock.

Mike moaned at her touch, "Ok if we're going to do this again I'm going to need a….."

"Power Bar?" Paige asked holding one in her hand

"Wow I'm Impressed"

"What can I say I'm always prepared."

"Yeah?" Mike asked leaning down

"Yeah" Paige answered bringing her lips to his.

Their kiss was broken up with the sounds of both their phones going off. Both Agents groaned as Mike reached over grabbing both phones. The attitudes changed when they saw that it was work. Mike got up and walked out to the hallway to take his call giving Paige privacy.

"This is Agent Warren…hello sir...I'm fine thank you…..yes sir I can come in it's not a problem….yes sir one hour thank you." Mike hung up and walked back to the room. He waited till Paige was done talking to her boss. Once he knew it was all clear he entered Paige turned and asked, "What they want?"

"They want me to come in and discuss what happened yesterday." Mike answered

"I got the same call the want me there in an hour" Paige said as he wrapped her arms around Mike's neck

"Yeah me too. Guess are lazy day will have to be on hold for a bit."

"That's too bad I was really enjoying walking around the house naked."

"Yeah me too."

Paige threw her head back and laughed, "Oh I am corrupting you aren't I?"

"A little bit." Mike teased as he kissed her.

"Well we better get ready you can use the shower first if you want."

"What a gentleman you are but I was thinking we can share one?" Paige pressed her body closer to Mike whispering in his ear, "We can save time and be environmentally conscious." Saying this while nibbling on his ear.

"Well if it's good for the planet." Mike answered

"Oh it's so good for the planet." Paige responded as she kissed him leading him to the bathroom.

Mike zipped through LA traffic as they rushed to get to HQ. Paige grabbed hold to the passenger door and dashed board slightly terrified of Mike's driving skills. _This is the last time he drives_. "Mike slow down. HQ isn't going anywhere. Besides we're already late will just say it was traffic." Truth be told there was no traffic in sight a first in LA. In reality the couple lost track of time while in the shower "Cleaning up".

Mike slowed down when he realized she was right and there was no reason to potentially cause an accident since they were already late. "Sorry Paige it's just I hate being late."

"I know you remember when you were dragging me to a double date with you and Abbey at The Dip?"

Mike looked down embarrassed, "Yeah sorry about that ."

"Don't worry about it"

Mike pulled in HQ. Both agents had their game faces on as they entered the building. Both were asked to wait in the conference room, the two sat their less than a foot from each other waiting nervously for their superiors to arrive. The couple wanted to hold each other's hands but refrained as they remained professional. Just then Agent Silvo arrived both agents stood up and shook their hands.

"I'm glad you could both make on such short notice. My counterpart from the DEA had to handle a situation in San Diego so I guess you're stuck with me."

"Sir we apologize for being late there was some traffic on the PCH we tried to get here as fast as we could." Mike said hoping they would understand.

"Agent Warren it fine actually the reason we called you in is to congratulate and Agent Arkin on a job well done yesterday dealing with the kidnapping at Disneyland. You showed the higher brass that the idea of have agents of different agencies living together is a good thing. In fact they're thinking of opening up more places like Graceland in other cities." Said Agent Silvo

Mike and Paige were blown away. They didn't think what they did was anything special. There was a kid in danger and they worked together to save him. "We're glad we could help and be of great assistance." Paige said

"The officials at Disneyland wanted us to give you these." Inside was two VIP passes to the park plus a chance to dine in the exclusive Club 33. The two couldn't believe it. "The next time you go Agent Arkin you won't have to wear a fake belly." Silvo said smiling

"Sir again I apologize…."

"Agent Arkin its fine just don't do it again."

"Yes Sir" she looked at Mike who had a small smile on his face. She quickly kicked him under the table. Mike flinched in pain.

"I saw that" Silvo said his head buried in a file

Paige's face went deep red in embarrassment. Mike could only shake his head and smile. Silvo looked up from the file and stared at the two Agents. "You two work well together it will be a shame when you head back to DC agent Warren."

"Actually sir I would like to formally request to stay at Graceland. I feel that I can do more good here in the field than at a desk in DC. I joined the Bureau to help save the world as corny as that sounds and here with my roommates I'm doing just that."

" So let me get this straight you want to turn down a high pay low risk job in DC for a job where the pay sucks, and you have a great risk of getting shot, stabbed and God knows what?"

"Yes sir"

"You're stupid Warren really stupid but you're the kind of person we need out here. I'll tell the brass right away and get the paperwork started. In the mean both agencies have instructed me to tell you two to take two weeks off. You both have been through hell and you deserve some R&R is that clear?"

"Yes sir" Both agents said clearly.

"Good to know." Silvo said as he got up to leave. Both agents smiled at one another but refrained from any physical contact. Silva stopped at the door and turned to face them, "Agent Warren?"

"Yes sir."

" Between the three of us. Besides you wanting to save the lives of the citizens of Sothern California is there any other reason you want to stay at Graceland?"

Mike then took Paige's hand interlocking their fingers. He gazed into her eyes then looked directly at Agent Silvo, "I think you know the answer to that one sir."

Silvo smiled, "Enjoy their vacation" and he walked out.

Paige and Mike walked hand in hand on the beach. Celebrating the fact that they have two weeks off. Paige reached up and kissed Mike's cheek.

"Thank you" she said softly

"For what?"

Paige turned and face him, "For telling Silvo the real reason you're staying. That was a big risk in doing so. Like Silvo said you're stupid Agent Warren but I still love you." The two kissed and as they were the elderly couple from yesterday morning walked by again, "Look dear it's the same couple from yesterday ohh they look so cute together." Mike and Paige broke their kiss looked up and waved. "Thank you very much." Said Mike with Paige leaning on his shoulder.

Mike then looked to Paige, "So two weeks off what do you want to do?"

"Well we should do something fun but out of LA. Hey how about a road trip up the coast! We can do wine tasting in Santa Barbara and Paso Robles, Farmers Market in San Luis Obispo and camping and hiking on the beaches in Big Sur and to top it off a few nights in my families beach house in Carmel."

"Wait your family has a beach house in Carmel? What have you been hiding from me Arkin?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see. So what do you say Road Trip?"

"Road Trip."

Mike and Paige then kissed passionately as they couldn't wait for what lied ahead.

**Well folks this is the end of Bump but don't be sad Mike and Paige will return in Road Trip. This will be a sequel to Bump look for chapter one coming soon **


End file.
